


Do You Know?

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, narration, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Hey, do you know?





	Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the last part of the series! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who had read this whole series and I hope you'll enjoy reading this one!
> 
> This last part is just the ending/conclusion to all pairings in this whole series so it's from the perspective of the four main characters from this series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Yukhei, did you see the cherry blossoms outside? It's amazingー huh? Yukhei?"

  
Empty. The house is empty. I wonder where did he go. He didn't tell me anything so he should still be in the house.

Oh? Silly boy. He left the honeymoon magazines on the table just like that. He's even taking too much notes into it, marking out the pages and all.

  
Hey, do you know?

 

  
Sometimes, being in love makes me anxious. There are so many things to worry about and it makes me want to cry too. I want everything to go smoothly with you around, and I just don't want to worry too much.

  
  


 

  
Jaehyun, I can be stubborn and get jealous easily too, so I'm really sorry about that. I must have given you a lot of headaches right? But it's really hard for me to be honest with you. I hope you understand that that's just how I am.

  
  


 

  
I just want to be spoiled by you, Johnny. I'm being greedy but after all, getting your love and attention is the best thing in the world. Also, I get swayed too easily by your sweet talks because I like it.

  
  


 

  
But you know what? I want to always be with you. I want to have the same memories and see the same view as you. I want to stay with you for as long as I could. Because, I love you, Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading until the end! This series is a wholesome thing and I hope I did well on portraying each character in the most subtle way? Which I was trying to achieve? I wanted to write long narrations for each part but then I realized, simple is always the best and it's alright if I write them shortly. 
> 
> Like I said in the introduction of this series, it's actually inspired from an anime called "Sono Toki Kanojo Wa" or "At That Time, She". The original work is actually a picture book before it gets an anime adaptation, if you guys are curious, you can check it out! The artwork is really nice and the whole atmosphere of it is nice! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for those who have read this series. Kudos and comments are appreciated ♡ Check out my other works too! ♡


End file.
